


Умиротворение

by WTF_Wangxian



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, WTF Combat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Wangxian/pseuds/WTF_Wangxian
Summary: Просто Вэй Ин очень любит Лан Чжаня
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Kudos: 39





	Умиротворение

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805960) by [runningondreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningondreams/pseuds/runningondreams)

Вэй Усянь сидит, прислонившись спиной к дереву, и перебирает волосы Лань Ванцзи. Он старается, чтобы прикосновения были легкими и медленными. Осторожными. Трепетными.

Такие моменты выдаются нечасто, а потому особенно драгоценны. Мягкий солнечный свет пробивается сквозь сосны. Вокруг щебечут птицы. Прохладный, ласковый ветерок, прилетевший с гор, пропитан ароматом горечавки.

Лань Ванцзи спит, устроив голову на коленях Вэй Усяня, и дышит тихо и ровно. Его украшение вынуто из волос и аккуратно лежит на кусочке ткани рядом. Бичень стоит, прислоненный к дереву, а неподалеку на яркой летней траве пасется Яблочко.

У Вэй Ина затекла нога, но он не двигается и не жалуется. И снова начинает расчесывать волосы Лань Чжаня, перебирая чернильно черные пряди одну за другой долгими размеренными движениями и стараясь не запутать налобную ленту. Он видит, как напряженные складки на лице Лань Ванцзи разглаживаются, плечи опускаются, а пальцы, сжимавшие руку Вэй Усяня, расслабляются. Лань Чжань глубже погружается в сон. Вэй Ин тихонько напевает какую-то мелодию, похожую на колыбельную.

После Вэй Ин нарисует этот момент – их двоих, дерево, Яблочко и цветы. 

После он устроит целый спектакль с осмотром порезов и синяков, которые Лань Чжань получил вчера в ходе их ночной охоты, хоть и прекрасно чувствует, как энергия ци циркулирует в теле его возлюбленного, залечивая незначительные раны.

После он накроет голые запястья Лань Ванзци своими руками и поцелует его ладони, напомнив быть осторожнее. После.

Сейчас он слушает ветер в кронах деревьев, смотрит, как солнце сияет на белом шёлке и в черных волосах, и ждет с неторопливым терпением гор.


End file.
